


Nine Tenths of Yesterday

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan let his real question linger unspoken between them.<br/>He didn’t want to ask <em>"do they know about us?"</em> before they had defined <em>us</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Tenths of Yesterday

“It’s like a toy factory exploded on your bed.” Dan was sitting on the floor and tossing a multicolored rubber ball made out of strings between his hands when Phil entered the room. “What is this?”  
  
“A koosh ball? I don’t really know. I was opening mail earlier,” Phil said. He held up a bag of cinnamon cookies. “My mum provided us with snacks.”  
  
“Does that mean she likes me?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Phil sat in front of Dan on the floor and held the bag out as an offering. Dan threw the ball over his shoulder so that it landed in a pile of stuffed animals and drawings before taking one. He was glad to have something to shove in his mouth to stop him from questioning whether Phil’s casual tone was because he considered Dan inherently likable or if he was providing an automatic response.  
  
“What did you think of everyone?” Phil asked.  
  
Dan swallowed and brushed his hands on his jeans. “They’re all _really_ nice.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Phil smiled as if he genuinely cared what his opinion was and had been waiting for his verdict after meeting his family for the first time. Dan hadn’t even noticed that he’d looked nervous until he saw that he looked relieved, and he felt a wave of affection go through him. He shoved his hand back inside the bag before Phil had removed his own so that their knuckles brushed against each other.  
  
Dan was leaning against the bed frame while Phil’s back was to the closed door, and the space between their knees seemed to be shrinking even though neither of them intentionally moved closer. He was glad that Phil’s bed wasn’t an option at the moment because it was difficult enough to keep from touching him when they were sitting on the floor.  
  
“It’s like getting to watch the behind-the-scenes for your favorite movie,” Dan said after a few moments of silence had passed. He looked at a spot above Phil’s head rather than his eyes, which were staring at him with too much excitement and anticipation at what he might say. “I can tell these are the people who helped make you. All the little jokes and expressions that I’ve only heard you say before, you know what I mean?”  
  
“Yeah.” Phil had been nodding along as he spoke like he couldn’t wait to agree. “I want to see that too. When I go to your house, I’m going to ask a million questions. Then I’m going to look through all the things in your bedroom as soon as you go to the toilet.”  
  
“It’s polite of you to give advance notice before invading my privacy.”  
  
Dan laughed because he couldn’t even hold onto his normal sarcastic voice. He dropped his gaze to look at Phil again. He had crumbs dusting his mouth. If Dan leaned forward and licked his bottom lip, he’d probably taste like cinnamon and sugar.  
  
“You can invade mine.” Phil shrugged and uncrossed his legs so that he could stretch out. “Avoid the drawings on the bed where I’m naked. Not sure if you’re ready for that.”  
  
“I’d never taint the purity of my eyes with that filth.” Dan twisted to look behind him and pulled a small box out from underneath the bed. “Is this where you keep your sex toys then?”  
  
“Maybe. I actually can’t remember what’s in there. I think it’s old photos.”  
  
“Even better.” A slow grin spread over Dan’s face as he lifted the lid and began to sort through them. “Is this you?”  
  
Phil moved so that they were sitting side by side. “Yep. I was about eight then.”  
  
“Oh god. Look at your hair.” Dan touched the picture, smudging his fingerprint across it. Phil at eight years old was adorable with a huge, open-mouthed grin and feet dangling off the sofa. “Whenever you’d tell me stories from when you were younger, I’d imagine a miniature version of how you look now.”  
  
“A little kid with dyed black hair and a fringe?”  
  
“Right. You did say you were strange.” Dan paused and then laughed. “Wait, I just noticed the little bow tie you’re wearing.”  
  
“Okay. I think that’s enough.” He took the picture out of his hand and leaned away to shove the box back underneath his bed.  
  
Dan wanted to keep looking but he didn’t complain because when Phil moved to sit beside him again, they were so close that their hips were touching. Dan turned to give him a small smile and Phil slipped his arm over his shoulder.  
  
“Oh, hi.” Dan grinned at how he seemed to read his mind and then rested his face against Phil’s chest. “So. Does your door lock?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Do your parents usually knock?”  
  
“Not really, to be honest.” Phil laughed but he didn’t move away.  
  
“If they walked in right now, would that be weird?” Dan’s arm curled around Phil’s waist even as he asked. He let his real question linger unspoken between them. He didn’t want to ask _"do they know about us?"_ before they had defined _us_.  
  
“I don’t know. I mean, this is fine.” Phil let out a nervous laugh. “They’re already going to ask me questions after you leave, I can tell.”  
  
Dan waited to see if he would say more but he just started humming as he walked his fingers down Dan’s arm. “What will you tell them?”  
  
“I’ll let them know they’ll see more of you.” Phil exhaled. “And then complain about how you live too far away.”  
  
It wasn’t the exact answer he was hoping for, but it was more than enough to make his pulse speed up.  
  
Dan tilted his head when he felt Phil’s hand underneath his chin. All he could think was, _I was right. His lips taste like cinnamon._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompted fic on tumblr.


End file.
